


Wherever We Go  下

by pearlsea



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	Wherever We Go  下

临近三点钟的深夜，村山架着Cobra洗澡。血污和灰尘洗掉之后裸露出新鲜的伤，蜿蜒的水迹下Cobra苍白的身体错落着青紫的淤痕和翻出皮肉的伤口。  
村山交往以来第一次处理这样的Cobra，他一惊一乍，拿着毛巾哪里也不敢乱碰，Cobra用调侃的语气说，没事，没和他单挑的那次伤得重。  
“啊，是吗。”村山松了一口气，真的大大咧咧没轻没重地擦过一块淤青，疼得Cobra溅了他一脸水。  
两个人干脆一起挤在花洒下淋浴，一起裹着浴巾滚回寝室。  
家里不多的应急药品都塞进了旅行背包里，和村山回到起居室时，Cobra注意到背包仍鼓鼓囊囊地放在昨晚他离开家时的那个位置。村山从里面扒出毛巾、衣服、电筒、充电器等等玩意儿，好不容易才翻出了消毒和疗伤的药。  
Cobra坐在地上，村山蹲在他面前给他鼻青脸肿的俊脸擦酒精。换酒精棉球要转头时村山突然倒抽了一口气，Cobra问他怎么了。  
“落枕。”村山扶着脖子龇牙咧嘴。  
“手拿开。”正在给自己腹部的淤青敷药的Cobra顺手把一块膏药贴在了村山的脖子上。  
在处理伤口时两人的肚子接连着叫，村山哀嚎着说好想吃拉面，Cobra因为巧克力都吃完了情绪很低落。  
但最后也只能决定是咖喱饭加煎蛋，村山煮咖喱的时候，伤口处理妥当的Cobra靠在旁边和他商量天亮以后的行程。  
本来是打算自己开着机车去的，但Cobra这个样子，显然是不能冒险。地图给出的出行建议是电车转巴士，末了还得步行，Cobra苦恼地揉着头发说不如还是骑机车去，被村山一口拒绝。  
“这样的话不如……不如开车去？古屋家有闲置的车，上次我有去学着玩……我来开吧！”  
“学着玩……”Cobra认命地再次调出公交地图，“搭电车去吧。”  
“切～”村山噘着嘴，继续搅拌锅里咕噜咕噜的咖喱。  
他们一起吃不知道是该称为过晚的晚餐还是过早的早餐。一贯少食的Cobra大概是也饿得过了头，吃咖喱饭的时候有了大和十分之一的气势。村山一边看他少有的吃相一边鼓着脸颊偷笑，然后意识到，时隔五个小时，他坐在桌前吃这一天的第二顿，这时候窗帘透进来淡淡的晨光，咖喱热腾腾的，脖子也不再那么疼了。  
还有Cobra坐在他面前。  
村山认真读过的书不多，所以他模糊地想到的是仙女教母的魔法棒、小女孩的火柴、还有快乐王子的宝石。  
一个人的存在成为所有幸福感的原点。  
“Cobra酱，像天使一样。”村山脱口而出。  
然后他的天使就差点被米饭噎了个半死。  
天完全亮起来之前，村山再一次整理好了行囊。旅馆的入住时间是下午三点，算上路程花费的时间，十二点出门也绰绰有余，他想提议补一会儿觉再出发，Cobra正好挂掉打给旅馆的电话。  
Cobra看着村山，若有所思，“那边说房间给我们留着了，随时入住都行。”  
村山也看着他，眨眨眼。  
“那，要不……我们现在出发？”  
“好，现在就走吧。”  
就像突然获得机会的私奔一样，争分夺秒，不管不顾。  
太阳升起来前的街道是淡蓝色的，他们住的街区这个点钟还没什么人。他们一起往电车站走，背着背包的村山精神满满，Cobra倒是在有些冷的空气里打了个哈欠，村山看了他一眼，走着走着，慢慢凑过来牵住了他的手。

旅途比想象中还要累人，特别是在两人都通宵没睡的情况下。先是搭电车下错了站，然后上了巴士，在睡眠不足、身上有伤、大概还要加上吃得比平时多了一点的多重原因下，Cobra人生第一回晕车。比较庆幸的是他很快就靠在村山肩膀上睡着，但这样村山就不能乱动，捧着PSP跟开新闻发布会一样正襟危坐。最后一段步行的山路两人都走得脚步虚浮，找到旅馆时内心激动却连表达激动的力气都没有。  
怡人的庭院、高雅的茶座还有房间里的私人温泉在这个时候都勾不起两人的兴趣，还没到吃午饭的时间，放下背包瘫在地上的村山和走到房间里侧的门前、似乎在看着温泉发愣的Cobra又一次心有灵犀。  
“不如……睡觉吧。”  
“……好。”Cobra拉上了门。  
日上三竿，两个人脑袋抵着脑袋在温泉旅馆里睡足了无梦的八个小时。  
起床刚好赶到供应晚餐的临界时限，两人也觉得这一天日夜颠倒三餐紊乱的体验很荒唐，但还能怎么办呢，肚子饿。他们收拾收拾换了衣服，还是丢下温泉跑去餐厅吃饭。  
和式广间的餐厅搭配上一些现代感的装饰格调非常不错，不过他们也都不在意这个，两人都睡清醒了后，才注意到Cobra脸上惨烈的伤痕多少会引起一些人的注目。  
“想想看，怪不得问路的时候那个婆婆有点避开Cobra酱的样子。”村山伏在桌上坏心眼地笑，“还有那个看到我们一脸惊恐的巴士司机大叔。”  
Cobra知道村山是在说笑，但回想这一天，莫名其妙的歉意还是涌上来，“今天真是……一团乱……抱歉，搞得这么辛苦。”  
“为什么又道歉……”因为没有戴头巾，村山不满的眼神很明显，“Cobra酱觉得不值吗？”  
Cobra不知道戳到了他什么，只能叹气承认：“觉得不值就不会来了。”  
村山用手指弹着水杯的杯沿，头跟着节奏一点一点，“是啊，是啊。就算是辛苦，如果觉得值得就够了。我很开心啊，来到这里，就我们两个人。Cobra酱，你呢。”  
不止是这里。无论是哪里。  
像今天这样，一路离开S.W.O.R.D地区。搭车、问路、坐在路边休息、看到从没见过又似曾相识的风景，偶尔期待一下没有去过的温泉旅馆，就像两个普普通通的青年计划连休的短期旅行一样。  
“……我也是，很开心。”Cobra说，露出一个淡淡的微笑。  
“嗯！再吃一顿饱饭就完美了！”村山笑着说。

吃一顿饱饭，加一次温泉，好像就可以把这次仓皇行程的劳顿给弥补回来了似的。虽说是商店街的抽奖，旅馆的档次却意外地还不错，私人的室外汤池有夜风吹拂，看得到庭院灯影摇晃。  
村山趴在汤池边上，整个身体沉进水里像一只离了水就会死的海豹，却尽力伸长脖子去看顶棚露出的一角天空，“好多星星……”  
“等下出去看吗？”Cobra接腔。  
“可以啊可以啊，穿着浴衣去院子里和今天看到的那个大露台？”  
“去啊。”  
“喔！”村山欢呼了一声，翻过身体蹭到Cobra身边，“Cobra酱身上伤口还疼么？”  
腾起的热气和映着灯光的水下隐约可以看到Cobra布满伤痕的身体。  
Cobra从水里抬起手往村山头上抹了一把，“哪有这么娇贵，你又不是不清楚。”  
村山被水淋到了鼻子，他笑起来，“也是，都习惯了呐。”  
“是啊，习惯了。”  
与其说习惯，不如说这些伤口证明着自己的存在，同时提醒着生活在混乱街区的他们所享受的安稳和宁静是多么虚幻。  
但只有仓促旅途后短暂的一夜一日也好，暂时离开同伴和争斗，狡猾地偷偷卸掉属于山王总长和鬼邪高番长的担子。  
Cobra在水下握住村山的手，垂眼没有看他，声音低哑又柔和：“抱歉……山王的事，我没办法不管。”  
“哈……又来……”村山仰头叹了一口气，“我知道的啊，老子好歹也是现任S.W.O.R.D头头之一，‘被摆了一道就得教训回去’，呐？”  
“——可是，只要是无关于山王的话——”  
“只要是无关于山王的话？”  
“……全部都可以交给你。”  
属于绯野盾兵的东西，未来、性命、时间和爱，都分了太多太多给他出生成长的街道，也许没有多少留给他自己去爱一个人了吧。但只要还留着一点，仅有那一点点也好，就算要分离出来需要把他撕裂也好，他都会交给他认真地所爱的这个人。  
“笨——蛋。”村山轻轻地把湿漉漉的脑袋埋在了Cobra的肩膀上，用只有两个人能听见的声音说，“我和你在一起，不是为了让你因为这种事道歉啊。”  
因为我都明白的，我也爱着这样的你，我做好了觉悟。  
“Cobra酱。”  
“嗯？”  
“让我碰碰你的身体吧。”

Cobra躺在柔和的灯光下袒露出整个身体，比例匀称，肌肉优美，又伤痕累累。  
村山也同样赤裸，趴在他身上轻轻吻过各种新的旧的伤痕。  
为了保护大家而遍体鳞伤的身体现在毫无防备地交托给他，村山不知怎么觉得惶惑，舔过Cobra腰侧的一道伤口时不安地抬眼看他。Cobra的眼睛原来一直在看着他，里面是言说不了的信赖与温柔。  
像是得到鼓励，村山的吻绵延下去，扶着Cobra的胯骨在那附近找了一块干净的皮肤，烙下一个吻痕。  
再往下，更私密的地方、连同弱点的欲望也暴露出来。但村山和Cobra似乎从一开始就从来不会对对方的渴求有所隐藏。  
觉得还没有完全挺立起来的性器有趣似的，村山拿脸颊蹭了蹭柔软的海绵体，气息吹拂在周围的毛发上，他挑着眼角向上愉悦地看着Cobra。  
真是令人困扰地色情又可爱。  
Cobra伸手止住了村山，手掌托着他的下巴引导他爬起来，“等一下，我来。”  
村山任Cobra和自己调转了上下位置，眼睛里写满疑惑和不满，“怎么了嘛？我想做。”  
Cobra梳开他的刘海，大大的眼睛在这种时候闪着那么天真奇异的光，他的手掌抚摸着村山大腿内侧，“下一轮好了。”他在村山翘起的上唇轻轻咬了一口，近在咫尺地吐出低沉的声音，“我想快点进去。”  
“所以说，用嘴的话……！诶……”  
Cobra在身体伏下去的同时打开了他的腿，然后含住了还半软着的性器。  
“Cobra酱……！”突如其来的刺激让村山声音末尾发颤，他马上咬住自己的手指，撑在被子上的另一只手也攥紧。  
Cobra半垂着眼，认真地用嘴唇和柔软的舌面挤压村山的性器，吞吐之间让它进入更深。敏感被恋人湿热的口腔灵活爱抚的感觉让村山觉得欲望在身体里发疼，他迷迷糊糊看见吮吸着自己的性器的嘴角开裂的一点暗红色，还有伏着睫毛的Cobra脸上别的淤青伤痕，感觉自己像变态一样兴奋又混乱。  
“不行、不行……”村山很少在做的时候说这种话，说出口却也不知道自己觉得不行什么。双腿不自觉地想并拢，蹭到埋在自己腿间的金发时大腿抖得更厉害。  
“不行吗？”Cobra终于放开了他，舌尖连着前液或是唾液的样子性感得要命。他在自己唇上舔了一圈，也不继续追问，伸手去够润滑剂。  
村山拽着Cobra的肩膀把他拉过来接吻，他舔掉Cobra唇舌上属于自己的体液，舌头要离开他的口腔时又被勾住缠绵，村山尽力地回应Cobra的动作，在湿润的水声中感觉唾液沿着嘴角流下，发出喘不过气来的细微呻吟。  
Cobra把手指插进村山的后穴前还记得把圈着指节的创可贴撕下来，“可能今天会……急一点。”一边用手指感受要承受自己的内壁的触感，Cobra的声音带着喘，眉头微微地皱起来。  
村山所剩无几的理智被Cobra指节分明的修长手指带走了一半，他在被子上磨蹭脚尖，搂着Cobra的脖子胡乱点头，“可、可以……嗯、嗯……快一点……”  
“你……”Cobra狠狠地咬了一口村山的脸颊，手指使了力搅动，村山泣音一样的叫声就从喉咙里流出来。他喜欢村山的声音，平时说话的绵软咬字像小孩子一样，做的时候无论是舒服还是激动叫起来都像是要哭。  
甬道里的软肉蠕动着夹紧手指，Cobra确实有些耐不住，把手指抽出来了点直接淋了润滑剂上去，过多的液体没进村山的股缝，在手指肆意抽插的时候弄出更大的声音。  
“啊……可以……了吧……”再多放进来一根的手指满满当当地撑开身体，也会不时蹭过敏感点，但还是不够。村山随着Cobra手上的动作反射性地绷着腰笨拙地扭动，和地面悬空的部分被Cobra另一只手挤进去托住，覆着漂亮肌肉的窄小腹部拱起来像奉送到眼前的点心一样，Cobra舔吻他的肚脐和小腹，在光滑的皮肤上啜出可爱又羞耻的声音。  
村山只觉得整个下半身快要在快感的热流里融化，绷紧的双腿脚趾蜷紧，肌肉不受控制地痉挛。他恍惚地去摸自己的性器，被Cobra拉开了手。  
“……啊啊、干嘛啊……”村山的手指和Cobra的揪在一起，但下一秒手指全部从身体里拔出来的感觉让他哽住了声音，Cobra一手抓着村山的手，一手扶着他的腰把他的身体捞起来，让他跨在自己盘着的腿上。  
村山泪眼朦胧地喘气，呆了一秒才反应过来是要进入本番，他开心地搂住Cobra，像小孩子亲昵玩笑的亲吻一样发出声音、一路从脸颊吻到嵌着耳环的耳朵。  
Cobra已经没心思管被村山的牙齿轻轻拉扯的耳环，直接伸手圈住他的身体握住臀瓣，引导他靠近自己。村山配合地抬起身体，手指插进Cobra的金发里。  
“……唔、嗯、嗯……”早就适应了Cobra的身体被打开，村山仰头抿着嘴，声音被闷在喉咙和鼻腔里变成软软的呻吟，他感觉一寸寸结合的部位在身体里炸开快感的火花，沿着反弓的背脊像被宽厚的手掌爱抚那样侵蚀上来，“哈、啊……好舒服……Cobra、酱……”  
Cobra也咬着牙，因为快感而不自觉带上了力道的手指掐进臀肉里，忍耐着欲望慢慢让性器全部没进村山的身体里。  
村山用力喘了一口气，低下头来额头抵着Cobra，被泪水打湿的睫毛下眼睛里藏着纯净又迷乱的笑意，“感觉到了、全部都……”  
“嗯、全部都进去了……”  
穴口紧紧地咬着性器的根部，整个柱体埋在湿软炙热的甬道里，两人的身体契合到了最深的深处。  
“Cobra酱……”村山拖长了声音叫了他一声，但只是叫他，什么也没说。  
Cobra安抚一样地在他唇上亲了两口，手沿着脊骨数上来，他也低声呼唤恋人的名字，“……良树。”  
“嗯、……！”身体里一瞬间就收紧了，村山像全身过电一样打了个颤，眼里闪闪烁烁。  
“良树……”Cobra一手搂着村山的腰，一手从斜下方横过来攀住他的肩膀，真的像蛇缠住猎物一样把怀里的人困得牢牢的，低沉的声音却温柔无比。  
“啊、啊、……哈嗯、Cobra、”感觉到自己被困住的同时，身体里的硬物开始有节奏地抽插，Cobra最知道他的身体，哪里会让他沉溺进几乎恐惧的快感。  
“……Cobra酱、Cobra酱……”村山口中无意识叫他，跪在被子上的膝盖忍耐不住地使了力，撑起身体迎合Cobra的动作摇晃着腰，“犯、犯规……”甬道因为反复被擦过敏感点而不断绞紧，更让他受不了的是始终看着他的Cobra的眼睛，“太犯规了……盾兵……”  
Cobra松开眉头，很难得地露出了完全抛却负担的笑容，他低喘着挺动腰部，性器准确地顶弄村山身体里的弱点，“再叫一次，良树……”  
村山拔高声音惊喘一声，腰上都失去了自己动作的力气，口齿比平时还要黏腻幼稚：“呜、啊……盾、兵……嗯…盾兵……”  
Cobra侧过头深深地吻住村山，房间里就只剩下身体和被褥摩擦的声音、身体互相碰撞的声音还有结合处的水声。但他们都听得到，双方的身体里跃动的心跳声，一声一声都仿佛是对方的名字。

就像他们约定的那样，两人跑去室外看星星。村山兴奋地蹦来跳去，找最佳的观赏点，感叹头顶壮丽的星空，Cobra默默感叹鬼邪高番长的体力。  
“好漂亮！”村山扒在观景台的栏杆上，在夜风里眯起眼睛，“满足满足~”  
Cobra走过来倚在村山身边的位置，把视线投向星空。  
“Cobra酱信过流星吗？”村山突然问。  
“流星……是指许愿的事？小的时候总会信的吧。”  
“这样吗？小时候的我，一直不信这些东西，流星啊，圣诞老人啊，生日蜡烛啊。因为，如果可以心想事成的话，世界上就不会有这么多不幸的人了吧？”  
Cobra无法回答。他当然已经过了相信这些东西的年龄，可是，他还是为这样明白地说出来的村山感到淡淡的难过。  
“想要的东西靠自己拿就好了，我是这么想的。”  
所以才会选了这样的路，为了让自己无拘无束地活着。  
“可是突然，最近……不，也不只是最近，多了很多我知道自己怎么努力也无法一个人做到的事情。”村山直起身体，仰头看着夜幕里的所有星光，“看到星星的时候忍不住想，要是有一颗星星能实现愿望就好了，这么多星星，只要一颗就好了。”  
千万年跋涉来的光芒，或者宇宙中燃烧的星辰碎屑，如果有哪个可以带来奇迹的话。求你——  
Cobra伸出手，覆住了村山的眼睛。  
“Cobra酱？”  
“许愿吧。”一片黑暗中Cobra的声音传来，“如果真的……可以帮你实现。”  
“哈哈！好啊！我还是第一次许愿。”村山把手肘支在栏杆上，合拢了双手，掩不下笑意的嘴角翘着，睫毛轻轻撩动Cobra的手心。  
Cobra静静看了他的侧脸一会儿，自己也闭上了眼睛。  
两个人谁也没有看见空中的两颗流星划过。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
